The Jobberwacky
by alllofthewords
Summary: Inspired by Lewis Carroll's 'The Jabberwocky,' a poem written in the same vein, a more sensible interpretation, an explanation of the wording, and a pagelong poem-style drabble on existentialism and Norse mythology inspired by 'The Jobberwacky.' Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Jobberwacky**

A/N: Read The Jabberwocky (Lewis Carroll) for the first time the other day. Bill Watterson's Nauseous Nocturne was also on my mind, and this is what came of it... Not long, but it isn't supposed to be. More poem than drabble. Explanations in the following chapters.

* * *

Steps and schleps and snickety-snacks, chomping mounching gnashing-on-ers skulking and pontificating silent-wisely underhind the moonberry thornbushes echoing the thoughting tangles of the monster-mind.

Shakling me-timbering childlings bursting hypothermic feelings pressed up against the boreal-dow against-hoping for a one of saving-people thing to land doubleplusgracefully on the crunchety disgraced-god gnome-domain.

The trages and galumps from the darkening-round of the house suck in no glory-feats, the steps and schleps grow closer, childlings tearing up for tearing down...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Jobberwacky (Simplified)**

A/N: A follow-up to Chapter 1: The Jobberwacky. A simplified, no-nonsense version of the original idea, with no made up words. Hopefully understandable. Actual explanations for the ideas behind the inventions in the next chapter.

* * *

Stepping and squelching and clicking its claws, chomping its teeth quietly behind the rosebushes, a growl comes through the leaves.

Shaking and shivering, freezing children press their faces to the window in hopes of seeing a hero land gracefully on their front lawn.

But the sounds grow louder around the side of the house, and no hero arrives.

The child begins to cry, in fear of what comes next.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Jobberwacky: Chapter 3 (Influences)**

A/N: The explanations and ideas behind the hideous crimes against language I committed in Chapter 1: The Jobberwacky. I hope it's interesting. Maybe you'll see something you'd like to look into.

* * *

Steps and schleps: from my 'Steps' pagelong (Chapter 4)

Snickety-snack: an idea from the phrasing of Lewis Carroll's 'Jabberwocky.'

Mounching: from 'mounched and mounched and mounched,' Shakespeare's 'Macbeth.' One of the best words Shakespeare has given us, in my opinion.

Gnashing-on-ers: teeth, inspired by Calvin & Hobbes' 'Nauseous Nocturne.' Marvelous read.

Skulking and pontificating: a fanciful superfluity of my own invention.

Moonberry thornbushes: the image of roses under the moonlight, Shel Silverstein's Where The Sidewalk Ends, the name 'Thornberrys', and the Inkheart bit on WTSE (Silverstein.)

Echoing the thoughting-tangles: burping echo-cave, the Spongebob ride at Paramount's Great America, and a bit from the Bionicle thought-attack that happened in one of the books.

Monster-mind: Monster Mash, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

Shakling: shaking (shake-ull-ing.)

Me-timbering: shivering, Pirates of the Caribbean. Mildly interesting pirate slang.

Childlings: children.

Bursting: nearly bursting with.

Hypothermic feelings: cold fear.

Pressed up against: with faces at.

The Boreal-dow: North Wind window. Greek mythology and roots of names.

Against-hoping: hoping against hope. Common phrase.

A one of saving-people thing: hero, a Harry Potter reference.

Doubleplusgracefully: very gracefully, borrowed from George Orwell's '1984' Newspeak.

Crunchety: crunchy.

Disgraced-god gnome-domain: lawn, Balder reference from Libba Bray's 'Going Bovine,' an absolutely incredible book.

Trages and galumps: more Jabberwocky, and from A. A. Milne's 'Winnie the Pooh' (Heffalumps and weasels.)

Darkening round: dark side.

Suck in no glory-feats: attract no heroics.

Tearing up: the child cries.

For tearing down: in anticipation of the terror.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: 'Steps' Pagelong**

A/N: What I've taken to calling a pagelong (there are several I've done, it's just writing nonstop until you fill a page, no periods) inspired by my 'Jobberwacky' (Chapter 1) and wandering through Norse mythology and existentialism. Not as strictly relevant as the last two chapters, but I think it's an interesting idea.

* * *

Steps and schleps to the torrid domain and dungeon of its dark and barrel-chested fears, poison to the chastised chalice and stairs to a higher heaven than the anvil-sparks of fiery stars glowing in the dark dark darkness of rock and stone and tomb and tunnels down to the center of the earth, wooden supports from the oldest of trees bracing and groaning against the weight and angst of the world above, heavy with the wishes and wants and desires and prayers and intentions that pave that marbled staircases stepping down, down, into the depts of a shaft that rivals the trunk of the Yggdrassil for width and strength of torrent in the sheer volume of human soul and spirit poured into nothingness and space, the laws of universal shadow condemning a reality full of reality to nonexistence in the spaces between belief and rationality that consciousness dictates to be the norm in a world understandable as that which follows laws conducive to a temptation of survival, tripping blindly by in rabid anticipation of something more at the end of a path they travel on failing to look and notice and see and realize the little meanings and importances inherent in the universe around them and the beauty in the tiny little little things, choosing instead to ignore all that material along with the snicker-snacketing chuckle and billow of darkness that threatens to gulp and swallow down all they hold dear in an existence-wide suckkng-in of dizzy unreality without leaving a burp of acknowledgement of the slightest meaning to a universe that no longer exists but as a memory in an endlessly revolving sparkle in an eye shut tight forevermore against the possibility of a mortal stepping and schlepping through life once more.


End file.
